1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foreign substance detection device to detect a substance on a light-transmissive member used for vehicle, ship, and plane, and buildings, etc., a moving body control system to control a control target device in a moving body, and a moving body including the moving body control system.
2. Related Art
JP-2010-014494-A discloses a foreign substance detection device (foreign substance detection device) to detect foreign substance present on a windshield of a vehicle. In the foreign substance detection device, a camera captures an image showing the foreign substance of raindrops present on an outer surface of the windshield with light emitted from a light-emitting member positioned on an inner surface side of the windshield. The camera receives the light emitted from the tight emitting member and totally reflected from a non-substance detected area where the raindrop is not present, and the camera does not receive the light reflected a substance detected area where the raindrop is present because the light is transmitted through the outer surface of the windshield. Accordingly, the area whose luminance is low is determined as the area where the raindrop is present.